Friends Forever: A New Day Has Come
by Nanna Black
Summary: Segunda parte da trilogia. HH. Hermione e Harry se encontram outra vez e discutem o futuro. Algo acontece, e vai mudar sua amizade para sempre...


**Sinopse:** Hermione e Harry se encontram outra vez nas férias de verão e discutem o futuro. Acontece algo que irá mudar sua amizade para sempre...

**Spoilers:** Para 'A Ordem da Fênix' e a primeira parte da trilogia, 'Count On Me'.

**Trilha Sonora: **'A New Day Has Come', de Celine Dion.

**Notas da Autora:** Para Karina. Ela deixou um review fofinho e me inspirou.

**Trilogia Friends Forever**

**A New Day Has Come**

Era um belo e fresco dia de verão de agosto. Hermione Granger fez uma careta de desconforto ao ver um rapaz gordo, loiro e sem pescoço fitando-a com olhos gulosos. Tocou a campainha do número 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros, agoniada com o flerte do loiro que mais parecia um porco de peruca.

A porta se abriu e o melhor amigo de Hermione, Harry Potter, saiu, de jeans e camiseta azul que ressaltava o corpo magro e musculoso. Hermione sorriu para ele.

"Oi, Harry", inclinou-se e o beijou no rosto. Notou a incredulidade no rosto do porco de peruca e sorriu para si mesma.

"Oi, Mione", Harry disse com as bochechas meio escarlates. Percebeu o olhar de cobiça de Duda por sobre a amiga e franziu a testa. "O que você quer, Duda?" Perguntou com impaciência.

Hermione engasgou-se.

"Esse que é o Duda?" Perguntou num sussurro. Harry concordou com a cabeça. "E eu que achei que era um exagero seu quando você disse que ele era uma bola de banha".

Harry riu e passou um braço pela cintura de Hermione, seus dedos apertando a pele sedosa da curva da cintura da amiga. Hermione ficou meio ruborizada, mas olhou para a cerca viva, disfarçando seu embaraço.

"Como você está?" Harry perguntou quando eles começaram a andar pela calçada.

"Bem", retrucou a morena. "Fui nomeada monitora-chefe!" Ela disse orgulhosa. Harry gemeu, brincalhão.

"Oh, Merlim!" Exclamou, virando os olhos. "Quer dizer que não poderei mais aprontar?"

"Harry!" Ela exclamou, rindo. Depois, ficou séria. "Adivinhe quem é o monitor-chefe?"

Ele mordeu o lábio e pensou por um momento.

"Ron?" Ofereceu, esperançoso.

"Quisera eu que fosse", Hermione bufou. "Snape mexeu os pauzinhos e aí, já viu, né?"

"Ah, não!" Harry exclamou, horrorizado. "O Malfoy não!"

"Na mosca!" Hermione disse com sarcasmo. "Mudando de assunto... Onde vamos hoje?"

"Hummm... Tem um lugar que quero mostrar a você. Minha casa a partir do ano que vem".

Os olhos dela se iluminaram.

"Não é aquela casa maravilhosa em Rowena Place, é?"

"Claro que não!" Harry ficou horrorizado. "Hermione, aquela casa é imensa para mim somente. Vou morar lá quando me casar e tiver meus filhos. É um apartamentinho".

"Onde?"

Harry sorriu.

Localizado no fim do Beco Diagonal, na área residencial, erguia-se um prédio elegante e bem conservado, em tijolo aparente, de três andares. Hermione ficou boquiaberta ao perceber o luxo do condomínio.

"Nossa!" Ela murmurou. Harry sorriu, feliz. Ignorou a vozinha que, em sua cabeça, se perguntava por que era tão importante que Hermione gostasse da casa onde ele iria morar.

Um porteiro de roupa de libré apareceu na porta de vidro corrediça e olhou o jovem par de cima a baixo.

"Quem é o senhor?" Perguntou com voz pomposa. Harry levantou a franja e o homem ficou pálido. "Sr. Potter, que honra!" Disse com voz fraca. "Veio ver o apartamento de seus pais, decerto!"

"Sim, vim", Harry disse secamente. Não gostava de valer-se da cicatriz – que ultimamente doía e pinicava com toda a intensidade – para provar sua identidade, mas fora necessário. O porteiro deu passagem ao casal e as vidraças da porta correram.

"Cara chato", resmungou Harry. Hermione sorriu e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

"Mas você viu a cara dele quando viu sua cicatriz?"

E os dois riram até as lágrimas.

Hermione sabia que Harry era rico, mas não podia conceber o quanto. Por isso, ficou de queixo caído ao ver que o 'apartamentinho' ao qual Harry se referira era uma cobertura duplex com cinco quartos – sendo três suítes – e uma piscina.

"E aí?" O moreno deu o melhor de si para disfarçar a ansiedade. "Gostou?"

"Harry..." Ela estava momentaneamente sem palavras. "É lindo!" Disse por fim.

"Que bom que gostou", ele disse com satisfação. "Porque quero que você, o Ron e a Gina venham morar aqui comigo quando sairmos todos de Hogwarts".

Ela virou-se para fitá-lo.

"Sério?" Quis saber, sem acreditar.

"Seriísimo. Olhe ao seu redor. O apartamento é confortável o suficiente para abrigar nós quatro e ainda sobraria espaço", ele desabou num sofá e bateu no espaço ao seu lado para que ela sentasse. "E aí? Tenho uma colega de apartamento?"

"Mas é claro!" Ela abraçou-o – e ficaram ambos perturbados pela força do arrepio que os assolou ao contato do corpo do outro. Hermione afastou-se e limpou a garganta com um pigarro. "Falando em fim de Hogwarts... O que você vai fazer quando sair de lá?"

"Se eu não morrer antes?" Ele falou sombrio. Hermione fez uma careta contrariada mas concordou. "Vou ser auror".

Hermione ficou assustada.

"Harry, não é perigoso?"

"Hermione", ele disse pacientemente, "o que é mais perigoso que encarar Voldemort cinco vezes em cinco anos, e sabendo que ele pode ter agentes infiltrados em qualquer canto, prontos para darem cabo de mim quando eu menos esperar?"

"Harry..."

"Nem Hogwarts é garantia de paz e segurança para mim agora, Mione. Com Voldemort de posse de todos os seus poderes, quem sabe se chegarei vivo ao Natal".

"Não diga isso outra vez, Harry", ela censurou-o. "Quer levar outro tapa?"

"Não", ele disse, sorrindo de leve ao lembrar-se da marca vermelha que restara da outra bofetada que Hermione lhe dera um mês antes – e que demorara duas semanas para sarar. "E você? O que você vai fazer depois da escola?"

"Quero trabalhar no ministério também. Sabia que Cornélio Fudge está pensando seriamente em renunciar?"

Harry ficou com a expressão carregada.

"É típico dele pular fora quando as coisas se complicam".

"Estão cogitando o nome do sr. Weasley para substitui-lo caso ele decida mesmo sair de cena".

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram num sorriso surpreso.

"Seria ótimo. O sr. Weasley é sensato, apesar da paixão por trouxas".

"Deus impeça que Lúcio Malfoy consiga puxar os pauzinhos e eleja um de seus comparsas ministro", Hermione disse sombria. Harry estremeceu.

"Deus proiba", ele murmurou. "Que cargo você almeja no ministério, Hermione?"

"Ah... Um diplomático".

"Eu falei com a MacGonagall sobre a minha vontade de ser auror no ano passado. Ela me procurou depois dizendo que, quando eu terminar Hogwarts, terei de me candidatar a uma vaga na Academia Aureus. É onde se formam aurores".

Hermione não respondeu, confortável no calor do corpo masculino próximo ao seu. Uma forte sonolência apossou-se dela, e ela bocejou.

"Ai, desculpa, Harry", ela disse, vermelha. Ele sorriu, e ela corou. 'Controle-se, Granger! Ele é seu amigo'.

"Mione?"

"Hummm?"

"Você me desculpa?"

Ela piscou, atordoada.

"Pelo quê?"

"Só diga que me desculpa".

"Harry..."

Mas antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Hermione sentiu dois lábios macios, doces e quentes pousarem sobre os seus, com uma pressão suave. Ela ficou paralisada. Sentiu a língua quente e macia de Harry contornar com delicadeza seu lábio inferior, pedindo acesso à sua boca. Sem pensar – pois sabia inconscientemente que se pensasse aquela carícia deliciosamente excitante acabaria – ela cedeu.

Ele gemeu quando a língua dela tocou a dele com um leve receio. Massageou-a com suavidade, sentindo-a arrepiar. Quando o fôlego de ambos chegou ao fim, ficaram encarando-se, muito quietos.

"Mione, desc..."

"Não diga isso", ela falou baixinho. "Eu também queria".

Ele ficou quieto por um minuto.

"Aonde isso nos leva?" Disse por fim.

"À uma rota nova, Harry", ela disse delicadamente.

"Só não quero perder sua amizade", ele falou revelando seu mais profundo receio. Ela sorriu, colocando a mão na face dele.

"Isso nunca".

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo, simplesmente sorrindo.

Estavam romanticamente envolvidos. Mas, antes de tudo, eram amigos.

_CONTINUA_

Próxima Parte: 'Times Like These' – Harry e Hermione têm um último encontro antes de voltarem a Hogwarts. Já discutiram o passado, já especularam o futuro. Mas... O que será de seu presente.


End file.
